Battle of the Bands chapter 2
by RavenFan27
Summary: The conclusion to Battle of the Bands, will the Titans get back together, will Raven work for Slade, read and find out.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own or are affiliated with the Teen Titans.

This is chapter 2 of Battle of the Bands, do not worry it is the conclusion, hope you like it! Shout out to Dork!

Note- *blah blah*- means thinking.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Ohh, poor Titans, they had a little fight! My plan worked better than I planned, I barely had to lift a finger. It almost seems too easy, but then again the results were priceless to watch." said Slade, menacingly. 

Raven walked down the street, trying to control her emotions, but she could not contain them. She let all her anger out on everyone and everything. Mailboxes melted, newspapers flew, and cars were smashed until she broke down, but she restrained herself from crying. Then out of the corner of her eye, she saw a dark figure running in the shadows. Quietly, she followed it, and then she realized who it was, Slade, and he seemed happier than usual.

*There's no way he could no about the fight, something's up and I'm gonna find out what*

Raven followed him through the back alleys of Gotham, until he stopped and turned around.

"Poor Raven, did you think I didn't know you were there, following me?" said Slade, "you were the only one suspicious of the instruments, you caused the fight, it's all your fault!"

"No! You lie, and how do you know about the fight?" inquired Raven.

"Well, of all people you should know an evil plot when you see one, child," said Slade.

"It's your fault why the Titans are no more, not mine!" shouted Raven, starting to lose control.

"Actually, all I did was send the instruments, it was you who did my work for me, I suppose I should thank you, who knows maybe you could even work for me, permanently," said Slade. "Besides, even if you find one of the other Titans, what are the chances they'll listen to you, you have no choice, but to surrender, Raven."

"No, I refuse to surrender," shouted Raven, "I could never work for the likes of you!"

"Oh, well, you see, Raven, you don't get a choice, there's no one left to save you." said Slade.

"Guess again, Slade," said a voice from the shadows, it was Robin.

"Yeah, were not gonna just sit here and let Raven take the blame for something you did," shouted B.B.

"And now it's time to take you down," added Cyborg

"Yes, you are our friend, Raven, we are not leaving without you, you were right all along and we doubted you, for that I am truly sorry." said Starfire, truly remorsefully. 

"Really you don't hate me, I caused the whole argument in the first place," said Raven.

"You didn't cause the argument, we did, when the package arrived, it was to good to be true. We didn't want to hear the truth because we were so excited, we owe you an apology, Raven, we should have listened." said Robin, while all the others nodded their heads.

"I don't think anyone has ever apologized to me before," said Raven.

"I guess you never had friends like us before," said Cyborg.

"Well, this is truly touching, but the happiness ends here," said Slade.

"Yeah," said Cyborg.

"Your right," said B.B.

"For you," said Robin, "Titans, GO!"

"Only fair to warn you Slade…you caught me on a bad day!" shouted Raven, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

"Yes, we will kick the butt!" shrieked Starfire.

 As they charged at him, he just chuckled an evil laugh and disappeared into the darkness, without a trace.

"You cannot run forever, Slade, we will meet again!" said Robin, shaking his fist into the night.

Soon after their rendezvous with Slade, they returned to the Tower.

"Whoa, did we almost break up, because of some lousy instruments?" asked B.B.

"Wow, your right that's really pathetic," said Cyborg. 

"Well, there's only one thing to do now…" said Raven.

"WHAT?" asked everyone else.

"One of my few, favorite, pastimes, lets burn them!" said Raven, somewhat excited.

"Are you crazy, I'm keeping mine, these things cost money" said B.B.

"Okay, I can respect that but I'm melting my guitar, anyone with me?" asked Raven.

"I am, this keyboard will forever be haunted by Slade's presence and it must be destroyed at once!" said Starfire.

"Hey you know, I always like wrecking evil villain's stuff, I'm in," said Cyborg.

"All right Titans, now we sound crazy," said Robin, "but there from Slade, so lets get melting!"

"Oh, okay fine melt it, I don't care, I mean I guess we should, who knows what else could happen if we keep them," said B.B.

"Okay, place them in a pile, AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS!" chanted Raven.

And just like that, the instruments were gone, and for the first time, in a long time Raven smiled.

" I guess we should be looking for clues about Slade and what he plans to do next," said Cyborg.

"We will, tomorrow, but now, I'm just glad we're a team again!" said Robin.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Okay, I know, bad ending, but I was a good plot, right! Thanks for reading the conclusion of Battle of the Bands. Please review!


	2. Battle of the Bands Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own or are affiliated with the Teen Titans.

This is chapter 2 of Battle of the Bands, do not worry it is the conclusion, hope you like it! Shout out to Dork!

Note- *blah blah*- means thinking.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Ohh, poor Titans, they had a little fight! My plan worked better than I planned, I barely had to lift a finger. It almost seems too easy, but then again the results were priceless to watch." said Slade, menacingly. 

Raven walked down the street, trying to control her emotions, but she could not contain them. She let all her anger out on everyone and everything. Mailboxes melted, newspapers flew, and cars were smashed until she broke down, but she restrained herself from crying. Then out of the corner of her eye, she saw a dark figure running in the shadows. Quietly, she followed it, and then she realized who it was, Slade, and he seemed happier than usual.

*There's no way he could no about the fight, something's up and I'm gonna find out what*

Raven followed him through the back alleys of Gotham, until he stopped and turned around.

"Poor Raven, did you think I didn't know you were there, following me?" said Slade, "you were the only one suspicious of the instruments, you caused the fight, it's all your fault!"

"No! You lie, and how do you know about the fight?" inquired Raven.

"Well, of all people you should know an evil plot when you see one, child," said Slade.

"It's your fault why the Titans are no more, not mine!" shouted Raven, starting to lose control.

"Actually, all I did was send the instruments, it was you who did my work for me, I suppose I should thank you, who knows maybe you could even work for me, permanently," said Slade. "Besides, even if you find one of the other Titans, what are the chances they'll listen to you, you have no choice, but to surrender, Raven."

"No, I refuse to surrender," shouted Raven, "I could never work for the likes of you!"

"Oh, well, you see, Raven, you don't get a choice, there's no one left to save you." said Slade.

"Guess again, Slade," said a voice from the shadows, it was Robin.

"Yeah, were not gonna just sit here and let Raven take the blame for something you did," shouted B.B.

"And now it's time to take you down," added Cyborg

"Yes, you are our friend, Raven, we are not leaving without you, you were right all along and we doubted you, for that I am truly sorry." said Starfire, truly remorsefully. 

"Really you don't hate me, I caused the whole argument in the first place," said Raven.

"You didn't cause the argument, we did, when the package arrived, it was to good to be true. We didn't want to hear the truth because we were so excited, we owe you an apology, Raven, we should have listened." said Robin, while all the others nodded their heads.

"I don't think anyone has ever apologized to me before," said Raven.

"I guess you never had friends like us before," said Cyborg.

"Well, this is truly touching, but the happiness ends here," said Slade.

"Yeah," said Cyborg.

"Your right," said B.B.

"For you," said Robin, "Titans, GO!"

"Only fair to warn you Slade…you caught me on a bad day!" shouted Raven, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

"Yes, we will kick the butt!" shrieked Starfire.

 As they charged at him, he just chuckled an evil laugh and disappeared into the darkness, without a trace.

"You cannot run forever, Slade, we will meet again!" said Robin, shaking his fist into the night.

Soon after their rendezvous with Slade, they returned to the Tower.

"Whoa, did we almost break up, because of some lousy instruments?" asked B.B.

"Wow, your right that's really pathetic," said Cyborg. 

"Well, there's only one thing to do now…" said Raven.

"WHAT?" asked everyone else.

"One of my few, favorite, pastimes, lets burn them!" said Raven, somewhat excited.

"Are you crazy, I'm keeping mine, these things cost money" said B.B.

"Okay, I can respect that but I'm melting my guitar, anyone with me?" asked Raven.

"I am, this keyboard will forever be haunted by Slade's presence and it must be destroyed at once!" said Starfire.

"Hey you know, I always like wrecking evil villain's stuff, I'm in," said Cyborg.

"All right Titans, now we sound crazy," said Robin, "but there from Slade, so lets get melting!"

"Oh, okay fine melt it, I don't care, I mean I guess we should, who knows what else could happen if we keep them," said B.B.

"Okay, place them in a pile, AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS!" chanted Raven.

And just like that, the instruments were gone, and for the first time, in a long time Raven smiled.

" I guess we should be looking for clues about Slade and what he plans to do next," said Cyborg.

"We will, tomorrow, but now, I'm just glad we're a team again!" said Robin.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Okay, I know, bad ending, but I was a good plot, right! Thanks for reading the conclusion of Battle of the Bands. Please review!


End file.
